


《完美人生 之 白日梦》原作：serafina20

by cindyfxx



Series: 《无法避免》系列 原作：serafina20 [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx





	《完美人生 之 白日梦》原作：serafina20

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect: The Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157069) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



他最喜欢的白日梦是这样的：

Lincoln安全地穿过国境线。LJ和他在一起。两人即开心又富有，准备开始新的人生。

Michael落在后面。被留下，诸如此类。他独自一人。在某间酒吧里。在某家汽车旅馆里。随便某个地方。每次都不一样。什么地点并不重要。

重要的是他想象出来的东西。

他独自一人。他去浴室。当他走进走廊时，有人抓住了他的手腕。

他露出微笑。

“Michael Scofield，”有个声音对着他的耳朵低语道。不是威胁，像监狱里那种。也不像T-Bag。是爱抚。是赞美。是理解。

他转过头。“Mahone探员。”

Mahone微笑着。推着Michael走过走廊，走进黑暗。远离开众人，只剩下他们俩人为止。

“手放到墙上。”

Michael顺从地配合着。他不担心将要发生的事情。没有恐惧。他信任这男人，他的宿敌，唯一一个看他一眼就看穿他灵魂的人。

手抚过他的双肩。落到他的背上。他感觉到Mahone的前额抵着他的后腰，用手上下抚过他的两条腿。然后，Mahone站起身，前额贴着Michael的脊柱。双手放到Michael的腰上。停在裤扣上。

“我应该彻底一点。”Mahone说道。热烫的呼吸喷在Michael的脖子上，嘴唇就贴在他的皮肤上。“你是个威胁的罪犯，你明白的。”

“我明白。”

Mahone解开Michael的家常裤。滑进去。准确无误地找到Michael的阴茎，已经硬了。

“就像我说的。危险，并且持有武器。”

他抚摸着，有力且肯定。比Michael自己做的还好，因为他没有机会熟能生巧。Mahone的手既温暖又温柔，上面的老茧让感觉变得更棒。他的嘴贴着Michael的脖子，吮吸着锁骨上的一小片敏感肌肤。当他停止吮吸的时候，他就对着Michael低语，说这样的话：“漂亮，”“聪明，”因为Michael是个感性的人，还有“爱。”

因为正是如此。不是爱便是执迷。Michael曾经执迷过，但并不是这样的感觉。

他控制不住呻吟一声。控制不住自己。允许自己在Mahone手里挺动，放弃一切意识。完全交出自己，因为这感觉非常棒，他可以信任Mahone。相信如果Michael坚持不下来，他也不会笑话或生Michael的气。只是，他知道这不会是问题，因为他可以完全凭本能行事。让自己高潮，完全交出自己。

他的前额沁出汗珠。衬衫粘到皮肤上。嘴巴大张开着。头倒在Mahone的肩膀上。

“这就对了。”Mahone说道。脸就贴在Michael的脸旁边。

Michael转过头，然后Mahone吻了他。很完美。非常完美。唇与唇，舌与舌，Mahone闯进他嘴里。按摩着Michael的舌头，冲撞的同时还摩擦着Michael的阴茎。

他们会像这样，在黑暗里，Mahone抱着他，亲吻他。让他神志不清，进到他身体里，皮肤下，那不会是恐惧或情绪崩溃。他会知道自己是安全的，被保护着，当Mahone握紧手说：“现在为我高潮，Michael。”Michael会闭上眼睛，然后释放自己。

*  *  *

Michael第一次做这个白日梦是在他第一次看到Mahone两周后。他在冲澡，像他做那个计划一样小心地构建着这个白日梦。他高潮了，那是他三年来的第一次。他高潮了，大声喊了出来。

“Michael！”在Michael还没完事之前就进了浴室。他拽开浴帘，脸上写满惊恐与担心。

还在打着颤，Michael抬起头，一脸心虚。他的手还握着自己的阴茎。如果Lincoln需要他的犯罪证据的话，就粘在淋浴喷头下的墙上。

Lincoln脸上的担忧被坏笑取代。“啊。过去从来都不出声的。”

Michael没有回话。只是垂下头，尴尬不已。

“好吧。请继续。”他拉上浴帘，离开浴室。

很丢脸，Michael闭上眼。躲进水帘里，让水冲过他的皮肤。他已经很敏感，有点太敏感了。高潮后总是如此，但没关系。因为即使他单身时，也没人指望能摸到他，或是指望他能立刻回报给他们性高潮，在他自己做好准备之前。

如他曾经遇见的是Alexander……

Well。那也没关系。因为一切都会很完美。


End file.
